


A Walk in June

by KatelynForColour



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatelynForColour/pseuds/KatelynForColour
Summary: June goes for a walk and ends up speaking with Rose
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. A walk through the cities

Your name is  **June Egbert** . You’re a trans girl who was not yet come out to your friends, although you are planning to. You sit on your bed, wondering whether or not you should get up to face the day. Feeling particularly motivated today, you get out of bed and head to the restroom so that you may shower. When walking in you have to stop yourself from looking in the mirror. You know who will be looking back at you and you don’t want them to upset you. You close your eyes and drape a spare towel over the mirror, using chip clips to keep it in place, and then hop in the shower.

You leave the restroom and dress yourself in a black shirt with a green slime ghost on it, a grey skirt, black leggings, and red converse shoes. you head into the kitchen to find something to eat. Browsing through your cabinets you slowly begin to realize just how long it’s been since you last went shopping. You almost resign yourself to hunger, but you remember that your friend Rose dropped off a box of homemade tea yesterday. You begin to brew the tea and think about what you’re gonna do today. You decide that walking around salamander village for some fresh air is a good idea. You drink the freshly brewed tea and put on your dark green jacket, ready to face the day. 

Having walked a couple of blocks you notice a young salamander who has gotten his ball stuck in a tree. You walk over to the salamander, grab his ball and hand it to him. The young salamander thanks you and runs to rejoin his friends for their game of Soccer. You continue on your trek. You walk a couple more miles, occasionally getting stopped by an overgrown shrub and having to switch directions. After a little less than an hour, you come across a small playground with a large tree covering it in shade. You walk towards the tree and begin to climb up to a thick branch, resting beside the swingset. You reach the branch and begin to take in the tranquil scene you’ve found yourself in, and while you do so you begin to pass out. 

When you awaken about a half-hour later, the first thing you notice is that somebody in sitting on the swingset. You look down to see Rose sitting expectantly on the swings. She’s wearing a puffy purple jacket and some dark blue jeans. Pulled together by a black shirt with an edited squiddle on it.

**ROSE: Ah, you’re awake.**

**JUNE: yeah, i am. it’s nice to see you and all but why are you here?**

**ROSE: Egbert, we’re right across the street from my home**

**JUNE: oh. uh, that makes sense.**

**JUNE: how’ve you been doing?**

As you say this you lay down on your stomach so that it’s easier to face Rose as you two talk.

**ROSE: I’ve been doing good. As you’re likely aware I’ve taken up Herbal Infusion. Knitting and writing have been fun, but with all this free time I feel I should expand my horizons.**

**ROSE: What about you? How has Egbert been doing since I last saw them?**

**JUNE: i’ve been, alright. i did try your tea and it was pretty good.**

**JUNE: what was in that by the way?**

**ROSE: I’m glad you asked. I made you an infusion called Yerba Mate. I figured it would be good for you since it’s got amounts of caffeine in it that are similar to coffee. Although I did add sweetening agents due to its normally bitter taste.**

**ROSE: But my new hobby isn’t exactly why I’m here.**

**JUNE: well duh, of course not. you wanted to talk to me right?**

**ROSE: I more wanted you to talk to me.**

**JUNE: rose, what does that even mean?**

**ROSE: You tell me.**

You feel a little knot in your stomach. “ You tell me. ” You take a deep breath in and out, you knew you were gonna have to tell your friends about your gender, but you didn't think it would be this hard. You tell yourself to breathe and begin to collect your thoughts. You decide to get down from the branch and sit beside Rose. You open your mouth and let your breath do the rest.

**JUNE: there is actually something i’ve been wanting to tell you. i don’t exactly know to word this so im just gonna spit it out.**

**JUNE: im a girl and my name is June**

**ROSE: So you’re transgender?**

Rose says this with a giddiness you haven’t seen from her in a while. then again, you haven’t really seen her for a while.

**JUNE: yeah, thats definitely the word for it.**

Rose stands up and gives you a stiff hug from where you’re sitting. You slowly grip the back of her back, and as her arms loosen around your back tears begin to well up in your eyes. The hug lasts for a little longer than you expected. But eventually Rose pulls away. 

**ROSE: Would you like to accompany Kanaya and I for dinner? I made a bit more BugLoaf than intended. I have a small distaste for it, but it’s the only food Kanaya enjoys that I can stomach.**

**JUNE: yeah, that sounds pretty good actually.**

Rose extends her hand and you take it, lifting you off the swing. As you follow Rose to her house to begin to truly take in how good it feels to be out. Even if it’s just to one person.


	2. Dinner with the wives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June has a wild dinner with Rose and Kanaya.

You follow Rose across the street. Her hand in yours, guiding you. You reach her house and one of the first things you notice is how brightly painted the door is in comparison to the rest of the building. While the door is made up of bright pink, the rest of the house is made up of Deep purples and Maroon. You decide not to question it and follow rose inside. 

**ROSE: Do you intend on telling Kanaya, or should I keep referring to you as Egbert?**

**JUNE: um I guess i should tell her, itll definitely make dinner easier.**

**JUNE: and why did you call me Egbert? i havent told anybody else besides you my gender.**

**ROSE: I’m a seer John. While I didn’t know the exact details I had certainly deduced that you weren’t male from some small visions, that combined with the fact you haven’t gotten a haircut in months and are wearing a skirt. I figured it just made sense.**

As rose says this she unties her shoes and places them in a cubby below the coathangers. She hangs up her coat and you watch as she walks down the hallway. 

**JUNE: yeah, i guess it does.**

You remove your shoes and place them in the cubby. But you keep your jacket on, it’s a little chilly in Rose’s home and your jacket gives you a small sense of security. You walk down the hall, looking at the photos hung there. Most of them are from Rose and Kanaya’s wedding, but a few of them you can tell are actually from The Meteor. Rose’s Shoe, Kanaya glowing with a book in her lap and Rose taking the selfie from Kanaya’s side, and the last photo to draw your attention shows Dave, Karkat, and Kanaya having a conversation. Karkat seems to be grumpy about something, as per usual, while Kanaya and Dave laugh about what you can presume to be a tease directed towards Karkat. 

You quietly giggle to yourself and walk out of the hallway to see Rose pulling out a spare chair and placing it at the end of the table. You barely hear Rose and Kanaya talking but not what they’re saying. Rose sees you and waves for you to come closer. You walk closer to the chair, feeling a little uncomfortable, almost as if you’re intruding on their dinner despite having been invited.

**KANAYA: Welcome To Our Home John**

**KANAYA: Rose Has Been Excited About A Meetup Between Us Similar To This For A Long Time Though I Am Unsure As To Why**

**JUNE: um yeah, about that**

You look to Rose for some support or guidance or something. She simply looks at you and mouths the word, "breathe." Breathe, yeah. You take a deep breath and let the air fill your lungs, and you gather jut about all the courage you have left for today

**JUNE: I’m actually a girl, and could you call me june?**

**KANAYA: Oh Yes Of Course**

**KANAYA: I’m Sorry If I Had Offended You**

**JUNE: oh it’s perfectly fine**

**JUNE: im honestly kind of relieved. i didn't know how you would react, and i definitely dont know how open alternia was to the idea.**

**KANAYA: The Trolls Of Alternia Were Honestly Quite Split on the topic**

**KANAYA: Most Highbloods Were Very Much Opposed To It While The Lowbloods Were More Open To The Idea**

**KANAYA: While Being Transgender Wasn't Uncommon It Seemed To Be That Way**

**KANAYA: Simply Because Passing As The Proper Gender Was So Integral To Survival**

**KANAYA: We Even Had A Troll In Our Session Who Was Transgender**

You momentarily glance over to Rose, who has been smiling while listening to you and Kanaya talk. Mostly staring at Kanaya but still listening intently. 

Suddenly a loud ringing noise comes from the oven and you jump back a little bit. Not enough to rock the chair or table, but just enough to be noticeable. Rose quietly chuckles and stands up from her seat

**JUNE: hey!**

**ROSE: I’m sorry, but I couldn’t resist.**

Rose walks to the oven and opens the oven. You see some kind of green, bug you guess? It is called BugLoaf for a reason. Anyway, this green bug is covered in a brown sauce, presumably gravy. It took a little while but the scent hits your nose, and dear god does it hit hard. You can’t tell if it smells good or bad, fresh or rotten, Delectable or disgusting. 

Rose looks back and immediately notices your face. A small smirk perks up at the edges of her mouth.

**ROSE: I’m aware that it doesn’t smell too good, and I’m almost certain the taste is what you’re imagining. But you get used to it after a while.**

**KANAYA: I’m Simply Unsure As To What You Speak Of**

**KANAYA: Your Meals Taste Absolutely Delicious**

**JUNE: im going to hope youre right kanaya…**

Rose places three plates on the table, one in front of each of you. She then opens the fridge and pours three glasses of ice water, and then comes and sits down. Kanaya quickly cuts up her BugLoaf into slices and begins to eat them, not at all attempting to hide her enjoyment. Rose is also cutting up her BugLoaf, but slower. You can tell she’s at the very least trying to delay eating her meal.

You look down at your plate and pick up your utensils, ready to give this thing a try. You cut off a piece of the BugLoaf and bite down, smacked with the strange flavour hitting your tongue. It tastes almost as if Asparagus, Kale, and Chicken were mashed together and somebody smashed random seasonings on it. It doesn’t taste horrible, but not at all good. You can’t imagine anybody thinking this is good, but then remember that Kanaya is right next to you and absolutely loving it.

\-----------------------------

You finish your meal and feel a stomachache creeping in and decide to buy some medicine on your way home. You look out the window and are surprised at just how dark it is outside. You pull out your PDA to check the time and notice a message from Jade, You ignore it, choosing to answer it later and check the time. 8:07 PM, man you really need to get home. You wash off your plate and cup, putting them in the dishwasher afterwards.

You walk into the living room to see Rose and Kanaya sitting down on the couch, having finished dinner shortly before you. 

**JUNE: alright fellas im heading home**

**JUNE: its getting late and i want to go sleep off this meal**

**ROSE: Aw, I wish you could’ve stayed for longer. I very much enjoyed your company. Feel free to stop by again when you feel the need. I’m sure my lovely wife also enjoyed having you?**

**KANAYA: Why Yes Of Course**

**KANAYA: This Was Quite The Enjoyable Experience**

**JUNE: all right cool. I’ll be sure to try and stop by more often.**

**ROSE: Please do**

Rose gives you one of her trademarked Wonks and you respond with some finger guns. You walk down the hallway towards the door and put on your shoes, ready to go home. You open the door and begin to walk out, certain to shut both the screen and main doors behind you. You step forward and take a deep breath of the late day air, and begin your trek home.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Kanaya and getting June into the dinner somewhat smoothly was so difficult and I hated it.


End file.
